


The Devil's Food

by Kikurukina



Category: Winx Club
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikurukina/pseuds/Kikurukina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day for Riven and Helia. Riven's definition of romance involves the gift of a sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Food

Sunday, February 14, 2016

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from the Winx Club properties by writing this story. This story is written for pleasure's sake. All rights reserved.

 **Notes:** In honour of Valentine’s Day 2016, I present this jewel. 

* * *

Riven did not expect to wake up alone in bed on Valentine’s Day. It was rare for him to wake up after the sun had risen. He spent several minutes enjoying the warmth of their bed while trying blindly to find Helia. 

When he did not find Helia, he shot straight up, wondering if he was late for work at the Consulate. 

And then he heard the ruckus of pots and pans from the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief.

It was the weekend and Helia was already up doing only who knows what in the kitchen. Riven ran a hand through his hair, took a piss and put on yesterday’s jeans by way of looking presentable in their shared apartment. He grabbed some things from the dresser and put them in his pocket, smirking. This was not how he had planned things but the best laid out plans never always happened anyways.

He found Helia in the kitchen, his apron covered in flour and cocoa powder. Used bowls, spoons and plates were piled high on the kitchen countertop. (Riven was not sure what a cheese grater had to do with baking.) A recipe book floated in front of Helia over the stove.

Riven grabbed a coffee mug and sidled up to Helia, leaning forward to place a stubbled kiss on the long-haired man’s neck. He trapped him with his body, wounding an arm around Helia’s waist, testing the waters.

“Good morning,” Helia said. “Let me put the cake in the oven before you decide to ravish me, Riven.”

“Hmph. Why cake? I thought we could go out tonight.” Riven looked at the recipe Helia was read: Devil’s Food. The image opposite to the recipe was enough to put a person in a sugar coma.

“No one said the cake was for you,” Helia said.

“I’m jealous. Is there another lover that I don’t know about?” 

“Naturally. My work at the consulate means I must please many people, including my Chief of Security. He never seems to catch a break between his needy boyfriend and every other domestic crisis.”

“Well, the Consul-General of Magix is an ass.” Riven smiled wryly.

Helia rolled his eyes.

Riven went to make himself a cup of coffee, but then decided against it when he saw the pot of tea sitting by the percolator. Inside the tea pot was a blooming tisane flower, a purchase that had seemed insanely stupid and expensive at the time. Now, seeing it blossom inside the water, he could appreciate the aesthetic of it.

It seemed like today was a day to pull out all the stops, being Valentine’s Day and all.

This was there life now. Simple, domestic, and _theirs_. Years had past since their time at Red Fountain. It was no longer their job and purpose to fight off evil. There were new kids on the block for that. Helia, after many years of dutiful service in the Grand Army of Magix, had ended up as the Consul-General of Magix on Earth. It was a change from the battlefield and from the strict regimented lifestyle of the military, and Riven thought that Helia had deserved it. Helia would never say it, but a cushy diplomatic desk job away from Magix suited him very well.

Riven on the other hand was still in the Grand Army, stationed on Earth as the Chief of Security for the consulate in Tir na nOg. The major wars of the Magic Dimension barely touched Earth, but it was never the overt threats that made Riven good at his job either. After years of trying to work out some form of a long-distance relationship, the both of them had ended up sharing an apartment, for convenience’s sake, among other things. Hint, hint, wink, wink.

Riven pulled out last night’s dinner from the fridge and put it in the microwave. When Helia put the sixth and final pan of cake batter in the oven, Riven was on him like a hawk, untying the apron and burying his hands in Helia’s eternally long and forever luscious hair.

Their lips locked, Riven’s stubble scratching Helia skin. Helia whimpered at the sudden scalp massage he was getting from the other man.

“How long till it’s done cooking?” Riven asked, rubbing himself against the other man.

“What? Right now?” Helia said breathlessly. Naturally, he had already snuck a hand down below the waistband of Riven’s jeans to get a handful of firm naked buttock. 

“Yes, _now_ ,” he growled into the poet’s neck. He smelt the lime and coconut breeze body wash on Helia’s skin. Yep, he had showered. “I plan on doing this many more times today.”

“Such a romantic, but I’m not going to be that easy— _ohhh_ …” Helia felt something odd-shaped in one of Riven’s back pockets and pulled it out. “When were you going to tell me about this?”

Helia palmed the black silicone butt plug. He had not known that they even had one in the apartment. How the hell did Riven get his past him? When did he buy it and where? It was not as if there were sex shops in the Land of the Young.

The toy was modest in shape (as if a butt plug could ever be considered modest), a simple round oval with a wide brim on one end for easy removal. It was small, barely comparable to Riven’s full size.

He felt the other man freeze between placing kiss along Helia’s shoulder, fingering the elastic waistband of the dark-haired man’s pants. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, almost unsure. 

It was either the make or break moment. Riven never prided himself on being traditionally romantic. He found all the usual noble and poetic to be pathetic and unrealistic. 

He had told himself that he had done it for Helia’s sake when he bought the damned thing. Their lovemaking was few and far between and it usually never got any further than some experimental fingering and blowjobs. He wanted to do this relationship right by taking it in steps, like normal people, not like fucked up military specialists. Granted, when they had been younger, they had gone all out and done the lovely deed, albeit with a lot of preparation. These days, there simply was not enough time.

He waited for Helia’s reaction.

Helia burst out laughing, nearly crying tears. He buried his face in Riven’s hair, muffling his laughter. Riven smirked to himself, relieved.

He pulled Riven’s face up for a chaste kiss on the lips. “This was the last thing I expected from you. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel bereft of bodily comforts. You’re probably super horny.”

“Horny, but not impatient. You’re okay with this?” he said gruffly, taking in the scent of Helia’s hair. Something about Madagascan vanilla and Brazilian papaya.

“I have sexual desires that involve you too, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good.”

“I’m so glad we can agree on that. Meeting adjourned.”

Riven dropped a hand below Helia’s waistband and found the burgeoning erection. Helia whimpered as Riven began to stroke him. He teased the head with the pad of his thumb, feeling a drop of precum spurt out.

They whirled towards the dining table. Riven grabbed Helia’s shirt and spread it out on the table.

“On the dining table…?” Helia said. His eyes were glazed over with desire. Riven pulled Helia’s pants off and thew it somewhere over his shoulders. Helia shivered from the coldness of the table.

Helia was thankful that he had had the foresight to clean up in the shower. He knew that he would be doing _something_ today, but he had not envisioned Riven to be so adventurous first thing in the morning. His muscles ached for the intrusion.

Riven dropped his pants, kicking them away and stepping between Helia’s legs. The table was just the perfect height. He leant down over Helia to capture his lips again, savouring their softness and tasting the mint balm that he had probably used earlier. The redhead wound an arm around Helia’s neck while the other reached for their erections, bringing their lengths together. Helia groaned at the contact and rolled his hips into the sweet sensation.

Helia pulled the other man, running his hands up and down his back and locking his legs around Riven’s hips. Riven still smelt of sweat and yesterday’s aftershave. He had come home late in the night, long after Helia had fallen asleep.

“Lube,” Helia mouthed.

“Ahead of you.” Riven left Helia on the table for a moment to retrieve a condom and a lube from his pants pocket.

“What’s this?” Helia asked, looking at the bottle of lube. He read the label and instructions. “‘Boy Butter’? What happened to the other lube?”

“It turns out that not all lube is good for toys and condoms.” Riven ripped open the condom. “You should see the YouTube video for it.”

Helia squirted some of it on his fingers and experimenting with the creamy white texture. He looked utterly fascinated. “It looks like cum,” he said breathlessly.

Riven smirked. 

Helia did not waste time bringing his fingers to his entrance, closing his eyes and moaning at the sudden creamy sensation between his buttocks. He was already loose from this morning’s anal douche and his heightened state of arousal helped greatly, so his finger went in with ease.

Riven watched the glorious sight, knowing that Helia was putting on a show for him, and unrolled a condom over his fingers. He would forever be jealous of Helia’s flexibility. Riven applied lube to the condom. 

“Ready?” he teased.

Helia nodded and spread his legs further. A violent shiver shot up and down his spine as Riven pressed in with two fingers. Helia suppressed a moan with the back of his hand.

Then Riven started to explore and found that heavenly spot instantly, making Helia  violently cry out. He opened him up, spreading his fingers.

Helia writhed on the table, his erection forgotten. Riven thrusted in and out at an irritatingly slow pace. Helia rolled his hips, signalling his desires, but Riven would have none of it.

“Relax, Helia. I’m not going to let your cake burn.”

Helia barely even remembered the cake.

Minutes passed by agonizingly slow as Riven gently prodded his prostate. He placed featherlight kisses on the inside of Helia’s thighs.

“Ready?” Riven asked again, grabbing the anal plug.

Helia gulped, re-evaluating the toy’s girth. “…yeah.”

“Sure?” the redhead asked, seeing the hesitation.

“I’m sure.”

Riven removed his fingers and threw the condom in the trash. He grabbed the toy and coated it liberally with lube.

Helia let out deep breath, trying to easy himself. It was still a sizeable object. He felt Riven press the tip in experimentally. It went in easily for the most part until it started widening and widening…

Helia jerked off the table. Riven held his legs down before he got a knee in the face.

“S-sorry…” Helia said. He cursed himself for freaking out.

“Do you want to keep going?”

The long-haired man nodded. “I know it won’t be comfortable.”

Riven nodded and continued, pushing harder than before. 

Helia breathed in and out, in and out. Again, Riven prodded in slowly and then stopped at the same place where he had jumped. Helia groaned when he felt could not take anymore. The thing was huge, he thought. A tear or two gathered at the corner of his eyes. He worked through the discomfort. Pain management had been an essential skill for a specialist. Then again, this was not exactly a fight. 

He let out a guttural sound, feeling he was being stretched beyond his limit. He doubted he could take more, but then the plug started to taper.

The worst was over.

His muscles released in relief and pleasure, his body greedily pulling in the rest of the toy until the hilt rested at his entrance.

Helia’s chest rose and fell, feeling the heavy weight settle in his sphincter. He squeezed experimentally and found that he liked it.

“You okay?” Riven asked.

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic,” Helia breathed out. 

Riven smiled devilish, his fingers ghosting over Helia thighs. Today was all about giving. He did not mind that his own arousal was nearly forgotten.

Helia had the impression that this would not be the end. When he saw Riven reach in for a kiss and then slowly make his way down his chest and stomach to his purple-headed cock, Helia knew he was right.

His own erection jerked, eager to fly into Riven’s lips. Helia arched over the table when Riven swallowed him. He cried out in unadulterated pleasure, much to his embarrassment. Surely the young student at the Tir na nOg College could hear him.

It would not take much to finish him either way. He had almost orgasmed earlier when Riven touched his prostate and he was soon approaching that frenzied state again. 

There was a clicking sound and Helia widened his eyes. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of sensation that overtook his senses, making him shout until he had no breath left. He involuntarily thrusted into Riven’s mouth and grabbed the edges of the table for control. Riven rose up with him, keeping his lips on his cock and swallowing hot spurts of cum.

The poet really did not have time or the state of mind to think about flowery language describing his orgasm. The feeling of being shattered into pieces, attaining Valhalla, flying among the stars, all of them were appropriate and unfitting at the same time. He was writhing on the table as Riven pumped the last few drops of cum out of him.

It was several minutes before Helia trusted himself to speak. His breathing was laboured, his face was red and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. He shook violently as the vibrating plug touched his prostate again. “R-Riven, turn it off.”

The redhead did so dutifully, the vibrator going dead.

Riven rose up and gathered Helia in his arms. He was like jelly, having no will to move his muscles of his own accord. 

“I love you,” Helia said quietly in Riven’s ear. 

“I’d love myself too with what you just went through.”

“Jerk. Next time, warn me about the vibrator.” Helia flexed legs, waiting for the toy to settle comfortably again. He flushed and moaned into Riven’s shoulder and then spotted Riven’s weeping length. “You look like you could use help with that.”

“I’m fine.”

“It isn’t decent for you walking around like that. You might knock a vase down.”

Riven chuckled as leant against he kitchen counter behind him.

Helia got down on his knees, moaning as the plug jostled inside of him.

A half hour later, the cake was out of the oven and cooling. Riven had already eaten one of the six (now five) layers intended for a six-layer cake.

Helia was cleaning up and putting on his clothes as Riven came out the shower dripping. He was brushing his hair in front of the dresser mirror, Riven’s little gift still inside of him.

“Do you want to go see a movie today?” Helia asked. “Roxy and Manuel invited us to go see a superhero movie. A double-date, she said, although I think she’s just nervous and needs friends.”

“Oh.” Riven stopped drying his hair for a moment.

“Is it a problem?”

“Manuel and the rest of the team don’t know we’re a _thing_.”

“And I don’t think you are prepared to come out to Manuel.”

“It’s more like Manuel and the team isn’t prepared to have a ruggedly handsome hardass Chief of Security be gay and in a relationship with the hot dreamy-looking Consul-General.”

“Well, then, I’m saying yes, because I want to see Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. on the big screen.”

Helia picked up his phone and sent a text to Roxy. Riven smiled and rolled his eyes, getting dressed. 


End file.
